


Spontaneously Sorry, Again...

by EDM4276



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDM4276/pseuds/EDM4276
Summary: Ellie decides she needs to take her apology (this is assuming there was one, off screen, that we haven't seen...) one step further, and it turns into more than either of them could have imagined. Post Ep to 16x19 "Mona Lisa."





	1. Chapter 1

Ellie knocked on Nick’s door, suddenly, unreasonably nervous. They had reconciled, she reminded herself. Talked it out and everything. She’d apologized, profusely, for what she had said. It still didn’t feel like…them, though. They still weren’t back to their usual easy banter. Ellie missed it, and she swallowed the lump in her throat, knowing that she deserved it - knowing it was all her fault. She shouldered the bag she’d packed, containing a Tupperware container of her speciality brownies and a six pack of beer - a peace offering. She crossed her fingers as she knocked, hoping Nick wasn’t otherwise occupied. He didn’t answer, and, not knowing what to do, not wanting to give up and go home, Ellie sat, leaning her back against the top step going up to his condo. 

She got her phone out, texted him. No response. Ellie held her hand out in front of her, and saw the tremors; realized how much her relationship with Nick, in whatever form it took, mattered to her. She decided she’d give it ten minutes, and if he didn’t respond or show up, she’d enlist help from McGee or Kasie. Ellie curled her knees up to her body, wrapped her arms around them, trying to sniffle back the tears. She knew she didn’t deserve to be the one crying. 

Finally, after what felt like hours but was probably only minutes, she heard a clatter of footsteps coming down the past. It was a fast paced walk - thud thud thud. She looked up, quickly wiping the remains of tears from her eyes. There he was, dressed in running clothes - a lightweight mesh t shirt and shorts - and breathing hard. 

“Ellie?” He spurted out. His voice wasn’t unkind, exactly, but was guarded, almost like he was afraid. Afraid of her? She let in a slow breath, forcing her voice to be normal. 

“Hey,” she said. Her voice definitely didn’t sound normal. Damn it. 

“Come inside,” Nick said quickly, reaching out a hand. She took it, let him pull her up. She felt the familiar sparks as his skin touched hers, and she knew, by the way his eyes darkened, that he felt it too. 

“How was the run?” She asked, wanting to break the awkward silence. 

“Eh,” Nick shrugged, knowing that, if nothing else, he could be honest with her, “Still getting back into the swing of things. It feels weird, not being able to go to the gym.” 

Her eyes went soft as she looked at him, “I bet it does,” she said sympathetically, “I’m really sorry Nick.” 

“Me, too,” he said, and she knew he was talking about more than just the gym. 

“Go shower or something if you want,” she said, “I know I’m interfering.” 

He looked at her, a little smirk forming on his face, as if he was out of practice, “You trying to tell me I smell?” 

“No,” she stuttered quickly. She placed the bag on the counter, and, as if to prove it, leant closer to him, sniffing, “Actually though, now that you mention it…” But she didn’t move away, and neither did he. He slowly, carefully, brought his arms around her waist, looking right into her eyes at every moment. She stared back at him, eyes soft, wide, inviting him closer. He responded, close enough that they were a breath away. He leant his forehead against hers. 

“I’ve missed you, Ellie. Us, like this. Hanging out. Being…friends?” 

“Only friends?” She whispered. 

“Now that you mention it,” he echoed her earlier words, and closed the distance, letting his lips rest softly against hers, until she made the move to deepen the kiss. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” she murmured when he gently ended the kiss. He held her close still, not ready to loose the contact yet. 

“What’s in the bag?” He asked. 

“Homemade brownies and beer,” she said.

He laughed, “Awww.” 

“Yeah,” she exhaled, “A peace offering, of sorts.” 

“Not necessary,” Nick told her gently, “But very appreciated.” 

“Oh, It’s necessary,” she said quietly, leaning her head against his chest, sighing as he automatically brought his hand up to tangle in her hair, murmuring nonsense words fo comfort. 

“I don’t know why I said it, Nick. I wasn’t thinking. You’re you. Your…my best friend. My partner. My…” 

“Boyfriend? Lover?” He finished, trying to lighten her. 

She let out a watery laugh, “Whatever you call it when you’re our age.” But then she continued, “Really, Nick. I trust you more than anyone else in the world. I have all the faith in you. I guess I thought the question would be easier coming from me than anyone else.” 

“You thought wrong,” Nick said roughly.

 

“I know,” she emphasized, “I know that now.”

“El,” Nick interrupted her, “Stop. Stop beating yourself up, okay. Let’s start over, yeah? Clean slate. You and me, together.” 

“Together forever?” Ellie ventured. 

He sighed against her, “Forever sounds good to me.”


	2. Happiness Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Ellie discuss what together forever will look like for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently I decided that this needed a part 2.

_“Together forever?” Ellie ventured._  

_He sighed against her, “Forever sounds good to me.”_

“Good,” Ellie looked up at him, then sniffed, breathing his scent in, “Now go shower.”

“Yes Ma’am,” he let her go, saluted teasingly. 

“Do you have stuff for dinner?” She asked, “Or take out?” 

“Look in the refrigerator,” he called back. He smiled as he went into his bathroom. Things between them were just like before, except better. They had finally come out on top. 

She found chicken wings and vegetables, so turned the oven on, ready to bake the wings while she dealt with the vegetables.

Nick emerged out of the shower as she was setting the pan of vegetables in the oven to roast along with the wings. 

“Should be twenty minutes,” she said. He tested a little, walked up behind her, put his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. She smiled, put her hands on top of his, intertwining their fingers.

“I guess we should talk, huh?” He asked. She nodded. He gently let her go, and went to the sink to pour himself a glass of water, which he downed in one gulp before pouring another one.

“Want a beer?” He asked her. She nodded again, grabbed one from her six pack, gesturing the other at him in question. He took it, and carried it over to his couch, along with the glass of water. He sat at one end, so she took the opposite one, curling her toes underneath herself. It was a small couch, but deep, and Ellie found it natural to form herself into it’s shape, while Nick sat facing her against the arm on his side, reaching his legs out in front of him.

“So how do we go about this?” Nick asked, “I mean, Gibbs isn’t going to be too thrilled. I don’t care about rules, but…”

“But I do?” Ellie interrupted softly.

“Well, yeah. Right?” Nick ventured, careful, not wanting her to implode on him.

Ellie looked at him, “Rule 10,” she said. 

“I thought it was 12?” Nick asked, confused.

“No, 10. Gibbs yelled at me about 10 during the Morgan Burke case. Remember when I was kicked off the case?” Nick nodded, he remembered, and thought he knew where she was going.

“I yelled back, told him he was wrong. Wrong about the rule. Wrong that we shouldn’t get personally involved in our cases. I think he’s wrong about rule 12 too. It’s not an agency guideline, Nick, and it’s our lives. He can kick me off the team if he wants - or you - but ultimately, the director has the final say in firing.”

“He can make things pretty uncomfortable though,” Nick still couldn’t quite believe they were finally having this conversation, and how sure of herself Ellie seemed about it, when a day ago he would’ve said they were so far out of reach of being together that he’d nearly given up hope. 

“So if he does, fine. I’ll find another job. CGIS would hire me, or ATF, or the FBI…you get the idea… Or I could always go back to the NSA - they ask every now and then.”

Nick sighed, and reached for her, pulling her close to him. She snuggled right in, and he brought his arms around her, her t shirt lifting up so they settled right on her skin. He felt the goosebumps, and smiled, rubbing at them.

“I’m not sure I’m ready to not be your partner, El,” he admitted, “You and McGee are my first ever teammates. You guys were patient with me, put up with my crap, still do, and…I don’t know if I want to work with anyone else.”

“Well, maybe it won’t come to that,” Ellie said, touched, unaware that he felt that strongly about them as teammates. Then she remembered how he’d felt about joining a team in the first place, and realized she shouldn’t have been surprised.

“What if we keep it quiet, at first?” He asked, “Not that I don’t want to go shout from the rooftops that we’re together…believe me El, I do, but…maybe if we show Gibbs we can be together and be teammates, he’ll keep us on the team?”

“Okay,” Ellie said, finally, thinking how strange it was that it was Nick convincing her to keep them quiet. She’d always assumed, if things ever happened between them, that she would be the one preaching caution, not him, “But,” she continued, “I won’t lie to him, Nick. If he asks, I’d have to tell him the truth.”

“Deal,” Nick said, and she twisted in his arms, wanting to seal it with a kiss. He obliged, and encouraged her along for some time, gently stopping her before he got to the point where he wouldn’t be able to stop her anymore.

“We have all the time in the world, El. Call me old fashioned, but I’d like to take you on a date first.”

Ellie leant her forward against his, laughing softly, “I never expected you to be the one to take this slowly,” she admitted.

“Neither did I,” he agreed, “But it feels right. You’re special, El. I didn’t think I’d find this again, and I have. Not everyone gets a second chance. I don’t want to screw this up.”

“You won’t,” she said quietly, “And what do you mean, second chance?”

“It was high school,” Nick said, “Into our first year of college, but I’d known her since we were five. We were serious. Going to get married, have kids, the whole nine. But in our senior year, Sofia was diagnosed with Leukemia.” He stopped, and Ellie waited, silently, swiping her thumbs under his eyes where tears were forming, “She fought it off the first time, and we got married that summer, the day after Sofia turned 18. She’d been given six months. She defied the odds - lived another year.”

“Oh, God, Nick,” Ellie said finally, not knowing what else to say.

“Right before she died, she told me to go out into the world and make a difference. And to find happiness again. She told me I had too much love to give to be on my own for the rest of my life.”

Ellie was leaning against his chest now, and nodded, whispering, “She was right,” grateful for this woman who had taught him how to love, taught him how to be the best version of himself. 

“Well, I took awhile to get to the second part, but I did the first part right away. Pushed through college, graduated a year early and got into FLETC straight off. While I was there, NCIS posted the position for the undercover job. It felt like it was making a difference. Some days,” he hesitated, “Some days, now, I’m not sure. But I know I’m making a difference now.”

“You did make a difference then,” Ellie told him fiercely, “And you still do, now. And you’re going to make me happier than I’ve ever been. You already do.” 

He held her even closer, “You make me happier than I’ve been in a long, long time, El. And it’s only going to get better from here.”


	3. Only the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie chats with an old friend, and Nick has a better run.

The oven beeped then, and they both laughed. As if on cue, Ellie’s stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly, and Nick laughed at her reddening cheeks, then rubbed her stomach, “Guess I’d better get used to it,” he commented, gently encouraging her to stand up, “Come on, let’s eat.”

They talked lightly over dinner - vacations they wanted to take, their childhoods (the good parts only), both realizing they needed some lightness after their prior heavy topics. 

“Want to watch a movie?” Nick asked. It was still early, so Ellie nodded. They settled down on the sofa again after putting the dishes away, and Ellie resumed her previous position in his arms. He reached over to get the remote from the coffee table in front of them, and found his movie channels. 

After the movie, Ellie stretched, reluctantly starting to get up, “I guess I’d better get home,” she said. 

“Come over tomorrow?” Nick asked, helping her up, wrapping an arm around her as they walked to the door. 

“Sure,” Ellie said, pondering her schedule, “I’m meeting an old friend from the NSA for brunch at 11. See you after?” 

“Okay. Want to go on a run?” 

“Yeah, sounds good, if you promise to go slow enough for me,” she teased lightly. 

“I promise not to leave you in the dust,” Nick told her, and she punched his arm.

“Hey, I’m a lot more in shape than I was when we were training for that marathon.” 

“Yeah, but I won’t have just eaten a huge brunch.” 

“How do you know I’m not just going to eat fruit and an egg white omelet?” He gave her a look, and she laughed, “Okay, you know me too well. See you tomorrow.” 

The next day, Ellie met Sofia Martinez for brunch at a cafe in Georgetown. After some consideration, she went dressed in running clothes - leggings and a loose fitting nylon t shirt, topped with a long cardigan. She wore flats, left her running shoes in the car so she could go straight to Nick’s after brunch. 

“Hey!” Sofia was already sitting at their customary table, one in a corner near a bright window, and she got up when Ellie approached to hug her. 

“Hey back,” Ellie sat down, and glanced over the menu, though she always got the same thing.   
The waiter came and they ordered. Sofia rolled her eyes when Ellie asked for French toast. 

“How is it,” she began, “That you eat like that yet never gain a pound?” 

Ellie shrugged, “Luck?” She offered, “Though I actually am running these days.” 

“Yeah, I noticed the attire.”

“Meeting someone after this for a run,” Ellie admitted, sipping on the Mimosa. She’d told herself she could have one, as long as she drank plenty of water to go with it. 

“Oooooh. Who?” Sofia saw the blush start to creep up her friend’s face. 

“Just a…friend,” Ellie trailed off, knowing Sofia would see straight through the lie. Sure enough. 

“Come on, Ellie. I know you better than that. You weren’t seeing someone last time, and that was only a month ago. So who?” 

“Why do you automatically assume I’m seeing someone?” The mimosa glass wasn’t big enough to hide her face. 

“Again. I know you. Spill!” 

Ellie finally started talking. She told Sofia about Nick texting Boyd. 

“Whoa, he did that, and you still didn’t realize he was in love with you?” Sofia asked. 

“At first I thought he was just doing it to be annoying,” Ellie admitted, “Then I was annoyed with him for not admitting his feelings, once I realized he had them. But then I screwed up.”

“How’d you do that?” Sofia asked. 

“Most of the details are classified. But suffice it to say I indicated that I didn’t trust him, and it hurt, a lot. It also wasn’t true. I was just - being me, I guess-”

“Overanalyzing?” 

“To say the least. Going back to my NSA days,” Ellie admitted ruefully. 

“But you two figured it out?” Sofia asked. 

“Yeah. We talked - both apologized. Things were nearly back to normal but not quite. I don’t think anyone else noticed the void, but we definitely did. I went over last night - wanted to just drop by some brownies and beer, see if he felt like hanging out. So we did, and we talked some more.”

“He finally admitted his feelings?” Sofia guessed. Their food arrived then, and Ellie was quiet while she ate her first few bites. 

“I admitted it first,” Ellie said a little sheepishly, “I felt like I owed him that. But it was so worth it, and I wouldn’t have done it any other way.”

“Awwww,” Sofia said, remembering how low Ellie had been after Jake’s betrayal, and then even more so after Qasim’s death and how she’d beaten herself up all the more for not admitting her feelings to Qasim, “I’m so proud of you, El. I was wondering when something was going to happen.” 

“Well, you know, me and coworkers,” Ellie said, rolling her eyes, “I guess I have a type after all. But they’re three very different men.” 

“They are. And Qasim - Ellie, he’d have wanted you to find someone again.” 

“I know,” Ellie said, “And Nick - he gets it. He has a past too. So that helps.” 

They stood up to leave after brunch, and Ellie groaned, “I can’t believe I agreed to go on a run after this,” she said. 

“Ha ha, good luck with that. Maybe you can convince him to exercise in other ways?” Sofia waggled her eyebrows, and Ellie rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t think we’re quite there yet. He says he wants to take me on an actual date first.” 

“Awwww,” Sofia crooned again. 

“Yeah, Nick Torres, the closet romantic. Who knew?” Ellie said, smiling as they stood outside Sofia’s car. 

“Want a ride?” Sofia asked. She knew Ellie usually walked. 

“Hah. You’re just hoping for a glimpse of him,” Ellie replied, “But in all seriousness, I’m good. I drove.” 

“Okay, okay. I do want to meet him though. Soon.”

“We’ll make that happen. See you soon, love you,” Ellie gave her a hug. 

“Love you too. Run Fast!” Sofia teased as she maneuvered her car out of it’s spot. Ellie smiled again, thinking how good life was, and walked to her own car. 

“Hey!” She said as Nick opened the door for her. He leant forward in answer, kissed her on the lips. 

“Hey,” he murmured when he released her, “French toast with strawberries and whipped cream?” 

“How’d you know?” She asked, “There’s no way you tasted that.”

“I’m a detective,” he said, “and I know you, remember?”

She changed into her shoes, and they both gulped down some water before setting off at a reasonably paced jog to the park near his apartment. Ellie tested him, picking up her pace once they got to the trail he pointed out. He easily kept pace with her, and when they got to the junction where they could take the longer run or shorter one, Ellie looked at him, and he nodded at her, indicating she could choose. She went for the longer one, continuing increasing her pace. He kept up easily, and even pushed for more, as she’d hoped he would. She was running at almost a flat out sprint by the time they emerged from the wooded trail, and he slowed back down to a jog when they turned back to his apartment. 

“Better, right?” She asked. 

“Much,” he smiled even as he was trying to even out his breathing. They slowed to a walk when they got to his condo’s driveway, and he grabbed glasses to pour them each some water. 

“Thanks,” Ellie said, downing hers and going back to the refrigerator for a refill.

“You’re a good workout buddy,” Nick said. He was still grinning, happy to have some of his groove back.

“Anytime,” Ellie smiled at him, “Plans for the evening?” 

He looked at her, “I was thinking dinner…?” 

“Sure,” she said, “But I need to go home and change first.” 

“Ok. Pick you up at 7?” 

“Works for me,” Ellie leant forward, kissed him, then he led her to the door.


	4. Six Months Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick's plans for their six month anniversary are interrupted, and they get made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the other one, I promise! But this one won't leave me alone!

Their relationship settled into a comfortable routine after that weekend. They’d spend weekends at, usually Ellie’s, apartment. Most weeknights were spent with each other, but usually only for dinner. At work, they were entirely professional. No one knew about their relationship, and it stayed that way until the day of their six month anniversary. Nick had made plans to surprise Ellie - take her out - dinner, The Kennedy Center - the works. 

Half way through the second act Nick’s phone buzzed in his pocket. They were sitting in a private box, and Ellie was totally enthralled in the ballet, and caught up the entire evening, from seeing him in a tux for the second time - he’d gotten another wooooof - to the dinner on the Kennedy Center’s roof, topped off with dessert and champagne in their own private box. Nick took out his phone, and seeing the name on the screen, picked it up. 

“We got a case, Torres.” 

“What the hell - Gibbs - it’s our weekend off,” He began. His anniversary plans were supposed to continue - he’d booked a room at The Adams House. 

“B team is down, Torres. They were made staking out that drug deal.” 

“Okay, okay. See you there.” 

“Get Bishop.” 

“On it,” Nick sighed, and stepped back into the main area of the box. 

“El,” he whispered, “Gotta go. Case.” 

Ellie turned, looked at him, her face falling, “But-”

“I know,” He squeezed her hand, “B Team got made. Come on.” 

“Dressed like this?” Ellie asked, as he led her out of the center and to valet parking. 

“I guess the B team aren’t the only ones who are about to get made,” Nick said ruefully, “You okay with that?”

“Yep,” Ellie said, meaning it. 

“Good. I love you, El,” He kissed her quickly, before the valet appeared with his jeep. 

“Love you too,” she said. He opened the door for her, mentally waving the planned night at the Adams House goodbye. 

Nick pulled up at the apartment where they’d set up the stakeout. Gibbs and McGee were already there. He squeezed her hand one final time before getting out. Nick could feel Gibbs’s stare on his back as he and Ellie took up their usual crime scene tasks. 

Kasie called then, with a trace on one of the team’s cell phones. 

“Bishop,” Gibbs barked, to no one’s surprise, “With me.” Ellie exchanged a final look with Nick before following Gibbs to his truck, which Nick had parked behind. 

“So. Something you need to tell me, Ellie?” Gibbs asked, determinedly keeping his voice even, soft. He still felt bad for how he’d treated his youngest agent during the Morgan Burke case. He loved Ellie like a daughter, and had already decided that if she and Torres were going to get involved, he wasn’t going to stop it. He’d had his suspicions for awhile, but, to both of their credits, nothing had been confirmed until they’d showed up to a case for the second time dressed up. This time, Gibbs knew they had been on a date together. 

“I promised myself, and Nick agreed, that we wouldn’t lie when the time came,” Ellie said, taking a deep breath, “So yes, Gibbs. We’re together. We’ve been together. Six months, in fact.” 

Gibbs was impressed. He’d thought something was going on, but six months was a long time to keep a relationship quiet while working as closely together as his team did, “Okay,” he said. 

“Okay?” Ellie looked at him as he pulled onto the highway, “Okay? That’s all you have to say?” 

“That, and keep it out of the office, Bishop.” 

“Really? No Rule 12? No yelling?” Her mouth was open. She hadn’t expected it to be this easy. 

“We already went that round, Ellie. And I know exactly what you’d say if I threatened your position on the team, and, with McGee potentially moving, I can’t afford to lose you too.” 

“The NSA offered me a position,” she admitted, “They do at least once a year. But this time it was team leader, Middle Eastern division.” 

“Do you want it, Ellie?” He asked gently. Ultimately he wanted what she wanted. If that was leaving NCIS, well, they’d figure it out. Somehow. 

“I thought about it,” Honesty, she decided, was the best policy, “But ultimately? No. I love being here, Gibbs. Helping people on the ground. Working with you guys.”

“You have skills, Ellie. You’d be a valuable asset to the NSA. To the fight against terrorism.” 

“Thirty seconds ago you didn’t want me to leave, now you do?” Ellie asked, shocked.   
“I want you to do what’s best for you, Ellie, and for your relationship. If that’s going to be taking the job at the NSA, or finding something else, then do that.

“What if that’s staying right here, Gibbs?” She asked. Gibbs had just pulled off the highway, and tires squealed as he pulled the sedan around the turn onto the country road. 

“Then stay right here, Bishop,” he said, “The choice is yours.” 

They were both quiet as he drove. They found their missing agents, Agent Balboa standing over the drug dealer who had captured them, pointing a gun at his head. Gibbs and Ellie assisted with his removal to Quantico, and waited until the cavalry arrived to run the scene, and transport the team to Bethesda. 

“Sorry for ruining your weekend, Ellie,” Agent Adams said as they waited, watching the action as local police ran the scene. 

“It’s okay,” Ellie smiled, “There’s still plenty of it left. I’m glad you guys are okay.” 

“I feel like such an idiot,” Cassie admitted. 

“You’re not. You caught the guy, red handed. That’s even better than turning in evidence from the stakeout. I’m just sorry you guys had to deal with getting caught first.” 

“We’re fine,” Cassie said as the sedan containing their third teammate pulled up. Ellie helped Cassie and Jack Balboa into the car, then turned back to Gibbs. 

“Home?” Gibbs asked. 

“Home,” Ellie agreed. Her phone rang as they got into the car. It was Nick. 

“All good?” He asked. 

“All good. Gibbs is going to take me home. See you there?” 

“Have him drop you at the Adams House,” Nick said, glancing at his watch. It was 2AM. They still had enough of the night left to make it worth it. 

“Ooooh, fancy. Okay, see you there.”

“I love you,” he said. 

A blush creeped up Ellie’s face, but she knew what he needed to hear, “I love you, too. See you soon.”   
They drove in silence for a few long minutes after that conversation, until Gibbs eased the car back onto 395.

“So where to?” He asked. 

“The Adams House,” Ellie told him. 

Gibbs whistled, “Faaaaaancy,” he said. 

“Apparently Nick takes six month anniversaries seriously,” Ellie said. 

“Do you?” Gibbs asked quietly. 

“I do,” she said quickly, “And I love him. So much.” 

“So don’t screw it up.” 

“Thanks for the support, Gibbs,” Ellie rolled her eyes. 

“Seriously. He’s loved you for a lot longer than since he cancelled your date,” Gibbs told her. 

“You knew about that?” Ellie asked, shocked. 

“Of course I did,” It was Gibbs’s turn to roll his eyes, “He’s loved you since “I’m on you’re side.”

Ellie, gulped, then choked a little, eyes wide as she remembered the first words Nick had ever said to her and Gibbs. She knew Gibbs was wrong though….right? That was before even Qasim. Nick had just been undercover. 

“What are you going to say if he proposes, Ellie? You don’t need to answer me,” Gibbs added quickly, “But think about what you’d say to him.” 

“You just found out we were together a few hours ago, and you’re on proposals already?” Ellie asked, laughing a little. 

“Hmmm,” Gibbs murmured noncommittally. He’d noticed the way Torres had tracked her around at the crime scene earlier. He’d known since Torres joined that he’d had a thing for Ellie. He hadn’t thought Nick would actually do anything about it, especially after everything he’d seen Ellie go through, but had wondered once Nick had cancelled that date. 

 

Gibbs dropped Ellie off in front of the hotel, and she thanked him as the valet opened the door for her. Nick had texted her with their room number, so she headed straight for it, slightly nervous after her conversation with Gibbs, wondering, but ultimately deciding that Nick wouldn’t propose tonight. They hadn’t even discussed marriage yet, other than a few conversations about kids, where Nick had told her he had reconsidered his original views on having kids of his own. Her heart had fluttered then, because she had put the idea aside after they had decided to be forever. She’d known when she made that decision how Nick felt about kids, and decided that he would be more than enough.

Ellie knocked, and he opened the door to a spacious room with all the trimmings. The fireplace was lit, and thick looking robes hung on the back of the door which Ellie guessed led to the bathroom. The French doors showed a view onto the lit DC city streets, and the expansive bed’s duvet was turned down, plush pillows welcoming. To complete the picture, a table sat next to the fire, chocolate covered strawberries, vanilla ice cream, and champagne chilling resting on it. 

“Finally,” Nick grinned, walking over to her, arms open. She went in, and he swung her around, then dipped her down before holding her closely for a kiss. 

“I’m sorry it ended like that,” Nick apologized. 

“It’s not over yet,” Ellie corrected him. Her stomach grumbled, and she rolled her eyes at her self, “But I’m…”

“Hungry,” Nick finished, leading her over to the table, where they sat. 

“How was Gibbs?” Nick asked.

“He was okay, actually,” Ellie said, “I don’t think he was surprised, exactly, but he said we’d done a good job of keeping it to ourselves sooo…” She trailed off. 

“Good, Nick said quietly, because I’ve been thinking…” 

“About?” Ellie asked softly, wondering if the big question was coming after all, knowing what she’d say if it did.

“Kids,” he continued, “And the fact we both want them. Together, right?” 

Ellie laughed, partly out of relief and partly delight, “You want kids? With me?” 

“Do you see any other girl I’ve been dating six months, in love with for much longer than that, in here?” He asked. 

Ellie started a little at that. So Gibbs had been right. How had she missed it for so long?   
“No,” Ellie stuttered, “So…are you saying you want to start trying?” 

“I was thinking along those lines, yeah. Am I way off base?” He was nervous now. 

“No,” Ellie said quickly, “No, you’re not at all. I was trying to figure out how to bring it up with you.” 

“Okay, so, no more birth control?” 

“No more birth control,” Ellie agreed, a smile spreading over her face as she finally reached for strawberry. 

Nick leaned forward, kissed her in confirmation, “So…there’s another logical step that comes along with this. Well, two I guess. But baby steps, right?” 

“Right…” Ellie trailed off, “Are you talking about moving in together?” 

“I was thinking that, yeah. I mean it’d be nice not to have two rents to pay, right? Kids are expensive.” 

“True,” Ellie said, “And we could think about a mortgage too, I guess. What about that other step?” 

“Marriage, you mean?” He asked, “Would you want that? With me?”

“You don’t see any other guy in here I’ve been dating six months, and was too stupid to realize I was completely in love with in here?” She retorted, and he laughed. 

“Okay, no,” he said, “So let me think about that one then.” 

“You mean whether or not you want it?” Ellie spoke carefully, kept her voice even. 

“Oh, I want it, El. More than you can know. But now I have to top this…” he trailed off, gesturing around him. 

“No, you don’t. You’re more than enough, Nick. Not that I don’t appreciate this,” she added quickly. 

“Well, I’m glad. Let’s celebrate,” he helped her up, drew her close again.


End file.
